


My Favourite Warrior

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Devotion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Lilith calls upon Ruby to discuss their plans





	My Favourite Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for always-keep-writing on tumblr who prompted Ruby/Lilith

The hotel room was the cleanest place Ruby had been in a long time. Trailing around after the Winchesters didn’t offer much comfort, so when Lilith called she jumped at the chance to meet her. It wasn’t hard to placate Sam, she’d told him she had to stop one of the seals and he’d accepted it. The poor gullible idiot. Ruby smirked to herself.

She was laid back on the bed, king sized with soft sheets. Maybe if she was human, she could have have fallen asleep then and there.

The door to the room clicked open. Ruby turned her head to the side to see Lilith stood in the doorway with a coy smile on her face. The vessel she wore was beautiful, it took Ruby’s breath away whenever she saw it, but there was something about the look in her eyes that made Ruby’s heart pound. She swallowed. 

“Ruby, my favourite warrior,” Lilith said, sauntering over to the bed. She paused a step away from Ruby, watching her carefully. “You smell… human.”

“Well, I have been spending a lot of time with them,” Ruby laughed. As Lilith sat on the bed, the mattress dipped and Ruby shuffled a little closer to her. Lilith’s willowy fingers wrapped around Ruby’s thigh.

“How’s Sammy boy? Still in the dark?” She asked. Ruby nodded. The fact that Sam thought he was doing good was almost laughable. He’d been destined for evil his entire life, Ruby didn’t know how he always forgot that. “Is he still drinking your blood?” Another nod. Lilith’s lips curled into a predatory grin, her grip on Ruby’s vessel tightened.

“You’ve done good.”

“I always would for you,” Ruby said, and she meant it. She would walk to the ends of the Earth and back for Lilith. Hell, she’d go back on the torture rack if it was what Lilith wanted, but she knew Lilith wouldn’t ever ask that of her. She was the favourite. The best of all of Lilith’s lieutenants. When it came down to it, it would be Ruby and Lilith still left standing. Ruby felt a hand on her cheek, smiled into Lilith’s palm.

“I know,” Lilith’s eyes were bright. “We’ll be together soon, my love. Away from all this humanity.” Lilith planted a kiss on Ruby’s lips, so soft and tender but it made the lights in the room flicker. When she pulled away Ruby grabbed hold of the hand that was on her face, tangling her fingers in Lilith’s.

“Promise me,” she begged, but she knew Lilith couldn’t promise much. What was a demon but a liar though.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Pls leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Posted on my tumblr [here](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/post/181113088128/can-i-ask-for-some-rubylilith-i-prefer-canon)
> 
> Also, I want to write more femslash this year so if if you have any femslash prompts send them [here](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
